Eric Chien
Eric Chien was a magician act from Season 14 of JayGT. He finished the competition in 5th place. Background Eric Chien is a Taiwanese magician, living in Houston, Texas. He won the FISM Close Up Grand Prix competition in July of 2018. After that, Eric went on to win the third season of Asia's Got Talent, which concluded on April 11, 2019. He is the first Taiwanese winner of the show, and the second winner from the show to compete on America's Got Talent (after The Sacred Riana). Eric was born in Taipei, Taiwan in 1993, and moved to America when he was 4. He was the only Asian in school. He was beaten up in school, so it was tough for him and had to transfer school four to five times. He started doing magic when he was 16 in high school, and he decided to be a magician since then. Magic helps him get through tough times. He loves to create his own trick rather than imitating what others did. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vf9FMTMAeOE After he posted a video of his magic routine on the Internet, a magician asked him if he would like to be a magic consultant, whose job is to create props and materials for magicians. As time went by, his urge of performing on stage instead of being backstage got stronger. At about 2016, he started making his own props. He started performing in front of big audience from about October of 2018, so he still feels nervous when having to perform in front of a huge crowd. He was called back to Taiwan for military service in 2015. He had to serve in the army for a year. During that time, he could't do any thing out of military duties, including magic. Therefore, he kind of lost his identity and had to find himself again after he came out. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-eMqHhClxiE Audition Eric Chien's audition in Episode 1401 consisted of setting several items on a table including a white ribbon, two frames and a chest containing blue and red cards. He then placed sets of blue and red cards onto the frames and divided the table with the ribbon. He then proceeded to change the colors of the cards in various ways along with his vest also changing colors from black to blue and red. He also made several cards disappear and created the illusion of a card being cut up and then put back together with the ribbon. He transformed the cards into coins which he placed into the chest and the coins, along with the ribbon and frames, disappeared. Impressed with his performance and wanting Shin Lim to win, JayDK hit the Golden Buzzer, sending Eric straight into the Quarterfinals. Quarterfinals Eric Chien's Quarterfinals performance in Episode 1412 consisted of performing a magic trick with involving candy and Rubik's cubes, by producing Rubik's cubes from chocolate candies, solving the cubes which he produced and mixed by a volunteer, and turning them back into chocolate candies. JayDK, Luke, Mike, and Cipher all gave him standing ovations. Eric received enough votes to advance to the Semifinals along with Angara Contortion, instead of Scandinavian Boards. Semifinals Eric Chien's Semifinals performance in Episode 1414 consisted of making images of famous landmarks appear on blank cards. He placed the cards on a map of the world and turned them all into 3D models. Disappointed by his performance, JayDK did not SO, but Mike and Cipher did. Eric was revealed to have finished in either fourth, fifth, or sixth in the vote. In the Dunkin' Save, he received less votes than Kodi Lee. In the Judges' Choice, although Luke voted for Messoudi Brothers, Mike, Cipher, and JayDK, wanting to give him another chance and seeing him as having higher potential, all voted for Eric, sending him to the Top 10. Top 10 Eric Chien's Top 10 performance in Episode 1416 consisted of making coins disappear and reappear multiple times. In the beginning, he removed one coin from JayDK's firmly closed hand to his hand, then he created a coin from a drawn circle on a card. He did a coin routine including let coin disappear with just a pinch, grab coins out of thin air, and produce handful of coins out of nowhere. In the end, he put one of the coins he produced on Jay's hand and turned it back into ink. The coins, the pen, and the card on the table also turned into ink drawing. JayDK, Luke, Mike, and Cipher all gave Eric standing ovations. He received enough votes to advance to the Finals, instead of Ryan Niemiller. Category:Acts Category:Magicians Category:Season 14 Acts Category:Season 14 Magicians Category:Asia's Got Talent Contestants Category:AsiaGT Winners Category:Accepted Acts Category:Season 14 Accepted Acts Category:Golden Buzzer Acts Category:Season 14 Golden Buzzer Acts Category:JayDK's Golden Buzzers Category:Quarterfinalists Category:Season 14 Quarterfinalists Category:Semifinalists Category:Season 14 Semifinalists Category:Judges' Choice Winners Category:Finalists Category:Season 14 Finalists Category:Grand Finalists Category:Season 14 Grand Finalists Category:5th Place Category:The Illusionists